Space Bound
by Pockyaru
Summary: The moment was perfect. You and America messing around at the park on a breezy summert's night, him pushing you on a swing, him holding your hand for the briefest of moments. Reader Insert/Songfic.


_We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch it isn't much_

_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us._

_It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceroress_

_You've gained my trust._

America grabbed your hand as he pulled you through the park."Dude, come on, _!" He called, his laughter ringing through the trees. His warm hand wrapped around your's sent chills up your arm and butterflies attacked your stomach. "We're almost there!" He cheered.

You smiled at his enthusiasm. The nation seemed to have endless amounts of energy, always bouncing around going on new adventures. To others, it was annoying but to you it was charming. It was one of the many reason why you loved the guy in the first place. He was fun to be around. You never got bored with Alfred.

"Where exactly are we going?" You asked with a slight laugh. The blonde pulling you stopped and smirked before pointing towards a playground.

"Here." He stated simply. You raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I thought you'd think playgrounds were fun! Come on! I'll go push you on the swings! You can totally trust me!" He ran over to the metal swings that were lit up by the moonlight.

_Don't blame games, it'd be dangerous if you screw me over._

_'Cause if I get burnt, I'm-a show you what it's like to hurt._

_'Cause I've been treated like dirt before you_

_Love is 'evol', spell it backwards I'll show you_

You let out a girlish giggle before taking a seat on the swing in front of Alfred. "Don't screw me over and push me out of the seat, Alfred." You smirked even though you were partially serious.

"Don't worry, _. I got'cha." America laughed a heart warming laugh before giving you a slight push. His hand brushed down your back and you shuddered, staying silent, soaking in the moment.

The moment was perfect. You and America messing around at the park on a breezy summert's night, him pushing you on a swing, him holding your hand for the briefest of moments. You smiled to yourself and glanced up at the full moon. You've never had a good relationship before so this was all new to you. Though you and America weren't in any type of relationship. You were just friends and that fact bothered you to no end.

After a few minutes of pushing you, America decided you were too quite. "Hey, _!" He hopped in front of the swinging swing and stopped it's momentum so he could see you face to face. "What's up? You're so quiet." He asked in an unusualy caring tone.

_Nobody knows me. I'm cold, I walk down this road all alone._

_It's no one's fault but my own; it's the path I've chosen to go._

_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever._

You blinked a few times and looked him over. His lips looked so soft...

You shook your head before you had any time to dwell on your discovery. "What do you mean?" You asked innoecntly with a tilt of your head.

America shrugged. "I dunno normally you're all loud and junk. Like I never see you all quiet and stuff. It's weird for you, _" He scrunched his nose.

"O-oh. I guess I'm just thinking about stuff." You glanced down at your lap.

The blonde haired boy raised an eyebrow and looked you over through his glasses"Ooooh~." He teased. "What kind of stuff~?" He snickered, hoping it was something juicy.

You bit your bottom lip and closed your eyes. Should you tell him?

_I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this._

_It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be, like trying to start over_

_I got a hole in my heart, I'm some kind of emotional rollercoaster_

It was decided. You would tell him. But how should you? There wasn't time to make a plan. So, surprising even yourself, you crashed your lips onto America's. His lips were just as soft as you'd imagine.

_Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over_

America, who was caught off guard by the sudden wave of passion, fluttered his eyes close and placed his hands on your hips. You clutched onto his blonde hair, your fingers combing through his locks. Your face was a crimson color but you kept going anyway.

_It's like an explosion every time I hold you._

_I wasn't joking when I told you_

_You take my breath away_

Both of you pulled back out of breath. "I was thinking about you." You said shyly inbetween pants.

America smirked. "Fancy that! I just so happened to be thinking about you too!" He said and gave your lips a softer, sweet peck.

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you_

_Right at you_

_250 thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm aiming right at you_


End file.
